


Tamie

by Nobodu



Series: 2018 Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodu/pseuds/Nobodu
Summary: 1. Bea is best girl and I Stan. Her full name is Beatrice. She is Nias secretary. They broke it off because they realized what they felt was just attraction, and not love. They’re really close friends, even now. She’s pretty bold and she doesn’t believe in bras, so Micah sometimes gets so embarrassed he puts his jacket over her front.2. Lyn/Rylan’s a trans man, but he doesn’t mind people calling him Evelyn. A lot of his friends that knew him before the transformation/big reveal still accidentally call him that, but he’s chill with that.3. Nia/Antonia’s a very successful businesswoman and has started two separate companies. They also donate yearly to LGBTQ+ Protection organizations.a. Lyn is a editor.4. The restaurant that kicked them out ended up bankrupt because of someone filmed what happened, so who’s the real winner :)





	Tamie

_ ❤️🧡💛 and baby, the only fool i am is a fool for you💚💙💜 _

  
  
  


just little memories 

  
  


⚵⚶⚵

  
  
  


“i am one of the smartest people in the world” she says, and he frowns.

“you’re not wrong, but also, you’re a huge dumbass.”

she pouts. “what makes you say that?”

“nia i got down on one knee and proposed to you and you turned around and got out of the way because you thought i was doing it for someone else.”

she tries to think of something to say back to that when he continues. “we’d been dating for three years.”

“okay look, it’s an honest mistake; anyone could have made it.”

“nia, we’d been dating for three fucking years what do you mean anyone could have made it-”

  
  


⚵⚶⚵

  
  


she found him huddling over a tub of ice cream and sighed. he pouted: “oh my god, nia, it’s fine.”

“lyn, since the time we’ve been dating, i don’t think i’ve ever seen you eat a carrot.” she accused.

“well, look, they’re my least type of cake. if i’m absolutely required to eat it, i suppose i’ll just have to eat the frosting and leave the rest to rot, which would be such a waste. so, that’s why i don’t get carrot.”

“why in the world are you fucking like this, eat your fucking vegetables.”

“but they don’t taste good” he whines and she finally uses her special trick.

“yeah, but i want to have a long life with you.”

he blushes but eats the greens on his plate their next dinner. she hums happily.

 

⚵⚶⚵

 

 

they get kicked out of the restaurant ( _ we don’t allow faggots in here _ ) and she huffs angrily at the door, before turning to her husband. “lyn, let’s go somewhere else where they won’t be such assholes.” 

his eyes are red and he’s already sniffling. he tries to smile and wipes his eyes, but she already knows. “i should’ve worn my dress today. they would’ve let us in an-”

he gets shushed by her lips, surprised by clash of lips, he stops talking.

when they finish the kiss, she holds his hands in hers and: 

“i’d rather be out here with you than be in there with a not-you.”

He smiles, tearing up again, but this time for a different reason.

“i love you”

“i love you too”

 

 

 

⚵⚶⚵

  
  
  


“sometimes i feel like i don’t belong anywhere.” he says to her one day as she’s making dinner.

“Hm?” she asks, a bit worried.

he sighs and shakes his head. “it’s not like that. or maybe it is? i just feel like i have no place that fits me perfectly.”

she smiles. “what do you mean?” 

he looks up

“your place is right here. in my arms.”

it’s the silliest thing she’s said and he laughs but in mind and in his heart he knows it’s true.

 

my home is you

and your home is me

and perhaps that’s the reason why i couldn’t find a place to belong anywhere else.

 

 

⚵⚶⚵

  
  


nia’s ex-girlfriend comes over to their house one day, and lyn nervously glances at her a couple times before she says this:

“antonia, i need some dating advice.”

nia turns to her and frowns. “why the fuck do you think i can give you geniunely good advice.”

she gestures to lyn, and nia nods. “you have a good point, but also, just because i’m married to the best man in existence does not mean i know how i did it.”

and lyn shrugs, because, he’s honestly not quite sure how it happened either.

nia’s ex groans and collapses onto their couch: “i’m giving up on romance.”

 

(“you might not want to put you face over there, bea, there’s probably some uh-”)

(“OH MY GOD YOU GUYS, YOU LITERALLY HAVE A BED RIGHT THERE, WHY THE FU-”)

 

⚵⚶⚵

  
  
  


lyn comes running into the house one day, panting as he shouts “nia, help, i did something terrible!”

nia sips on her hot chocolate, and replies from the couch: “don’t worry, i’ve got a shovel.”

“yeah so- wait, nia, what do you think i did?” he asks, brows furrowed.

“doesn’t matter, no one will ever know anyways.”

he gives her a suspicious look as she casually takes another sip of her hot chocolate.

“who the fuck did i marry” he asks himself.

 

“the bigger question is, do you really want to know?” nia says behind him, and he jumps.

 

⚵⚶⚵

  
  


nia wakes up, the worse headache pounding her head as she takes maybe too much advil. “i wasn’t that drunk, was i? why the fuck is my head dying”

lyn sighs and hands her a hamburger. “nia, you were really drunk. you even copied that meme and colored my face with a fucking highlighter because i’m important.”

“-but you are.” she says as she changes into a comfier shirt. “at least to me, you’re the most important thing in my life.”

there’s a pause before he flushes. “nia, stop it, that’s too smooth for hangover lyn, oh my god, i’m going to leave the room please give me a moment.”

⚵⚶⚵

  
  


“so, like, i think i’m pretty open-minded, right?” nia asks in confirmation to bea, who sighs for like, the 30th time in this conversation.

“i’m willing to do a lot of things for my husband-” she continues, ignoring bea’s sigh, “like, a lot a lot.”

“where’s the but.” bea demands, and it’s not even a question.

“but, admitting to lyn that i’m cold after he tells me to bring my jacket is not one of those things.”

bea sighs again, and leaves the cafe. 

“nia, this literally began as me asking you on your opinions about my new partner not” she does some hand gestures, trying to describe the conversation, “this”

“yeah, well, if you’re making me rank johnny”

“his name is freaking micah, where did you get johnny from”

“shut up that’s his new name now.”

 

⚵⚶⚵

  
  


she’s nervous as fuck when she asks if she’s free the next saturday, and she smiles and nods. “you look so nervous i almost thought you were asking me out!” the girl exclaims and there’s an awkward moment of silence. 

“um-”

“so, but uh, i’m straight.” and she gives her a horrified look.

“i’m sorry, oh my god, i thought you were interes-”

she can’t move a muscle as lyn leans into her shoulder, right by her ear. “ so it turns out i’m a guy too.”

she breathes out an, “oh. oh thank fuck i wasn’t misreading any signs.”

and he laughs, “no, no you hadn’t. i’m still not out yet, and it doesn’t really matter what gender you call.”

she shakes her head as she laces her hand around his. “nononono, i am defintely going to show off my new boyfriend.”

  
  
  


⚵⚶⚵

 

 

“so, i’ve heard about that crush you have on me, eh?” nia grins cheekily as she pokes lyn.

“nia, what?”

“so, what about this crush?”

“w-, nia, we’re married, what the f-” he gives up, looking at her eyes and she smirks,  “i have the biggest crush on you, antonia.”

“me too, rylan.”

 

 

 

⚵⚶⚵

 

 

“NO! you are eating dinner tonight. with me. as i watch. i don’t trust you enough and i know bea’s going on a dinner date with micah tonight.”

“excuse me, lyn, but i thought our trust was more than this. you know i have a meeting at 8. if i eat with you, i won’t have enough time to prepare”

“fine, if you don’t eat with m-”

“ms. bianchi? I came t-”

“shush bea, your daddy’s currently threatening mommy.”

bea gives her a very flat look before turning away, leaving a post-it note on her desk instead. “bitch prepare for your lunch meeting with sams*ng.”

lyn waits till he hears the click of the door as he continues. “no cuddles or sex for the next week.”

“fine! wait, no, wait i take that back”

 

⚵⚶⚵

  
  
  


“Antonia, will you have this man to be your husband, and will you pledge your faith to him, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with him, and cherish hhim, according to the wonderous string of fate and the holy bond of marriage?”

“I will”

 

“Rylan, will you have this woman to be your wife, and will you pledge your faith to her, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with her, and cherish her, according to the wonderous string of fate and the holy bond of marriage?”

 

“I will.”

  
  


_ ❤️🧡💛 but the true fools are those not in love💚💙💜 _

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Bea is best girl and I Stan. Her full name is Beatrice. She is Nias secretary. They broke it off because they realized what they felt was just attraction, and not love. They’re really close friends, even now. She’s pretty bold and she doesn’t believe in bras, so Micah sometimes gets so embarrassed he puts his jacket over her front.  
> 2\. Lyn/Rylan’s a trans man, but he doesn’t mind people calling him Evelyn. A lot of his friends that knew him before the transformation/big reveal still accidentally call him that, but he’s chill with that.  
> 3\. Nia/Antonia’s a very successful businesswoman and has started two separate companies. They also donate yearly to LGBTQ+ Protection organizations.  
>  a. Lyn is a editor.  
> 4\. The restaurant that kicked them out ended up bankrupt because of someone filmed what happened, so who’s the real winner :)


End file.
